


God Knows We Like Archaic Games of Fun

by sdmadridista



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdmadridista/pseuds/sdmadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air is cold but the sun is bright in Madrid as Isco makes his way to Valdebebas, the training grounds for Real Madrid.  His car glides silently through the streets as he thinks about how the season is progressing.  He has finally captured the respect of his coach, earning him a starting position in the last few matches, and he's been working his butt off at training to keep it that way.  He has discovered a great chemistry with the new signing, James Rodriguez, and the goals and assists the two boys have been producing have been beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Knows We Like Archaic Games of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work of fiction! Please leave me notes of any glaring errors, or any constructive criticism I can use for my next story! Besos!

The air is cold but the sun is bright in Madrid as Isco makes his way to Valdebebas, the training grounds for Real Madrid. His car glides silently through the streets as he thinks about how the season is progressing. He has finally captured the respect of his coach, earning him a starting position in the last few matches, and he's been working his butt off at training to keep it that way. He has discovered a great chemistry with the new signing, James Rodriguez, and the goals and assists the two boys have been producing have been beautiful.

Isco feels a light blush sweep over his bearded face when he thinks about James. The bright Colombian boy is a sweet soul and they have become fast friends, which definitely contributes to their on-pitch connection. Isco has enjoyed showing him around the city, taking him to his favorite restaurants and shops. They had even managed a night out with the team at the club Banloo one weekend. Isco’s blush deepens as he thinks about that night and the way he had watched his new friend on the dance floor. James has hot Colombian blood that allows his body to move and sway in a confident way that is practically sinful, and Isco had been unable to drag his eyes away from his hips grinding under the colored lights. He tries not to think about his growing crush on the caramel skinned midfielder.

He shakes his head as he pulls into the car park, pushing his thoughts of James to the back of his mind. Time to concentrate on football and the upcoming match versus his old team - Malaga. It wasn’t going to be an easy one, as La Rosaleda always caused problems for Los Blancos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It’s the 85th minute and the team looks on in shock and horror as the ref produces a second yellow card, followed by a red. Isco pleads his innocence but it’s no use, he’s been sent off. He stomps down into the tunnel, his cleats clacking noisily on the tile floor. He strips off his shirt as he enters the locker room, throwing it down in disgust. How could he have been so stupid as to make a foul like that, letting his team down? “Ugghh”, he groans to himself, wallowing in his anger and self-pity. He heads into the shower, and turns the heat up high, hoping to wash away the memory of his poor decisions along with the dirt on his skin. He stands with the hot water pouring over his face, eyes clenched tightly shut. After a few minutes he hears his teammates start entering the locker room, the match over. He says a silent prayer that they had still managed a win, but based on the cheerful voices he could hear echoing off the tiled walls, they must have been victorious. Isco shuts off the water and heads out of the showers, towel slung low over his waist.

“Hey there’s Mr. Red Card! It’s nice to see someone other than me sent off for once!” shouts Sergio, with a cheeky grin on his face, eyebrows raised high on his aquiline face.

His teammates laugh, they can’t stay mad at the handsome young Spaniard.

“Had to show off for your old team, huh kid?”, says Marcelo, tattooed hands mussing Isco’s wet hair. Isco smiles sheepishly at the curly-haired defender from under long, inky lashes as he makes his way towards his locker, grabbing an extra towel to dry off his hair on the way.

As he rubs the rough terry cloth over his head he looks up and sees James getting changed next to his locker. He tries not to stare as the boy bends down to peel off his long socks. James stands up and his eyes meet Isco’s with a twinkle. “Great game Magia!” he says biting his lip, chapped from the cold air. “It really sucks about your card, you totally got the ball. But I’m sure you’ll win the appeal and get to play next week, I need you to keep passing to me so I can finally score a goal at home!” 

Isco shrugs with an apologetic frown, “You don’t need me to score James, you’ve got the talent to do that with any of the guys on the team.” 

“Yes” replies James, smirking, and looking Isco straight in the eyes, “But...I want to score with you.” He gives Isco a little slap on the butt before wandering off towards the showers, leaving Isco shocked and a little breathless.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bus ride back to Madrid is a long one, and after about an hour of happy chatting about breaking yet another club record with their win at Malaga, the guys eventually quiet down and start doing their own thing, watching movies on laptops or drifting off to sleep. Isco and James have chosen seats next to each other, but Isco is in his own world, his headphones on and staring out the bus window, still musing over his red card and whether the Spanish FA will truly rescind it. He sighs heavily. Suddenly he feels a sharp poke to his shoulder. He looks over and sees James making a goofy face at him, tongue out and eyes crossed, and it’s so unexpected he bursts out laughing. It comes out louder than he expected because he has his headphones on, and Isco ducks his head, trying to contain his laughter as several sleepy teammates give him the stink eye. He slips off the headphones, still giggling, “James! What are you doing? Do you want me to get beat up? They are already mad at me over my card and now I’m disrupting their sleep!” 

James smiles as he reaches up, putting his arm around Isco’s shoulders. “You just looked so sad looking out the window like that” he replies. “I couldn’t stand it!” He glances down, giving Isco a slightly shy look before continuing. “I was wondering, once we get back to Madrid, do you want to come over to my place? Daniela and the baby have flown back to Colombia to see her parents and I hate being home alone. We could just hang out, get some food, maybe play some FIFA,” he mumbles hurriedly, peeping his eyes up to Isco’s with a hopeful look, “I’ll even let you win if it means you wipe that stupid frown off your face!”

Isco considers the offer, his stomach twisting with the thought of being alone in an empty house with the Colombian boy. What if something happens, what if I can’t control myself?, he thinks wildly, his mind buzzing. “Sure!” he replies confidently without any outward sign of his internal conflict, “Just let me text Victoria to let her know. And just so you know, I don’t need you to let me win at FIFA, I can beat your ass any day!”

“Sure amigo, and...thanks”, James arm slips off Isco’s shoulders and down to his side where he tangles their fingers together lightly, laying his head back on the seat and closing his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The drive to James’ house is a quick one, the boys sitting in a comfortable silence, having left Isco’s car back in the parking lot. James fiddles with the radio, suddenly self-conscious about his musical choices, but not entirely sure why. They zip through the dark streets of Madrid arriving at James’ wealthy neighborhood shortly. As the heavy entry gate swings open, Isco swallows a lump in his throat, silently vowing to try and act normal.

They open the front door of the sprawling mansion and James surges forward to start turning on lights while Isco struggles to remove his sneakers in the entryway. “Wait, where did you go? This place is a maze!”, he shouts as he makes his way through the modern rooms, trying to figure out which one James was in. He finds him in the kitchen sorting through take out menus. 

“What do you feel like, pizza or sushi?” asks James holding up a menus in each hand. 

“Uhhmmm, sushi!” 

The food comes and the boys start their FIFA game. They argue briefly over who gets to play as Real Madrid, James eventually wearing Isco down, deciding to play with Man United instead. They rough house as they play, shoving elbows into each others sides and slapping controllers whenever one of them tries to take a shot at goal. Eventually James manages to score a goal as Cristiano Ronaldo.

“Gooooooooolllllllll!!!”, he shouts as he grabs a pillow from the couch, tossing it on the floor and falling to his knees to celebrate, throwing his arms up in the air.

“You cheat!” laughs Isco, shoving him in the side, “Anyone can score with Ronaldo!” He tumbles off the couch onto the carpet with James as they wrestle, laughing breathlessly.

With a quick move, James flips Isco onto his back. “Haha! Pinned you!”, he says as Isco struggles to regain control. He grabs Isco’s arms and pulls them over his head, holding them down against the floor. His face is flushed pink from laughing and his smile is wide and white as he stares down at his friend. The air in the room changes as he continues to hold him there, the laughter stopping, heavy breaths the only sound in the air. 

Without warning, James leans down and kisses Isco gently on his full lips. He pulls back slightly, looking deep into his eyes. “Is this, is it ok with you?” he whispers nervously, his smile vanished and his breath rushing out, tickling at Isco’s mouth as he gently releases his arms. 

Isco answers by reaching up and grabbing the back of James head, pulling him down for another kiss, this one longer than the first, leaving them both panting. James wedges a leg between Isco’s as he deepens the kiss, licking into his mouth and loving the moan that Isco releases, arching his back to get closer. He reaches up to run his hand along Isco’s cheek, petting his beard, enjoying the rough prickle of it on his own smooth face. Their kissing becomes harder, more desperate as their tongues glide together, teeth clashing as they both fight for dominance. James reaches down to inch under Isco’s t shirt, fingers brushing against his hard abs, which flutter and twitch under his hot touch. He reaches up further, pushing the shirt up so he can rub Isco’s nipples, pinching and twisting lightly.

“Ahhhhh”, moans Isco, James' persistent touch turning him on more and more. He pulls his shirt over his head and tugs at the hem of James t shirt, silently begging him to remove it, which he does with a seductive half smile on his face. Their bare chests press together and Isco scrambles to pull James closer, closer, as they kiss and grind against each other mindlessly.

James pulls back, licking his swollen lips, tasting Isco there. “Bedroom?” he gasps, tugging Isco up off the carpet, pulling him down the hall towards a closed door, hands clasped tightly. They pause outside the door for a moment, eyes locked together, sparks flying, as Isco reaches down to rub the growing bulge in James’ tight jeans. He trails his fingers up and down, a filthy grin on his face, “Mmmm baby, is this all for me?” he growls softly. James’ eyes open wide at Isco’s words, then narrow into seductive slits as he grabs Isco’s wrist and stills his wandering hand.

“Fuck yes cariño, this is all for you.” he says, lightly thrusting into his palm while leaning forward, reaching his tongue out to lick and flick at Isco’s pulse point, drawing another moan from his lips. He reaches to twist open the door knob, pushing Isco through it into his dimly lit bedroom, decorated in deep tones of blue and gray. James walks him backwards toward the bed until his knees hit and he falls onto his back, spread out on the plush comforter, a feast for James to enjoy. James pushes Isco further up onto the bed so his head is resting comfortably on the fluffy feather pillows. He leans down to continue kissing and licking Isco’s neck, moving downward steadily. He latches his mouth onto a nipple and sucks hard, Isco holding his head to keep him in place as he voices his pleasure. James moves his head to suck at the opposite nipple, his hands questing and pushing at Isco’s belt, the heavy clink as it unbuckles loud in the quiet room. He moves to undo the button and pushes down the zipper his hands eager to get at what’s inside. He slides the jeans down Isco’s legs and throws them aside, sliding his body back up, nipping and sucking at the newly exposed skin. James pauses with his mouth hovering just over Isco’s cock, which is straining at his black boxer briefs. He nuzzles his face into the crease between his thigh, breathing in the heady scent emanating from his aroused body, eliciting a loud groan from Isco. 

“Please James, please”, stutters Isco as he clasps the bedding tightly in his fists. “Just, p-please, I need you!”

With that James slides the boxer brief’s over his thighs, lifting his head up to rub his lips over the velvet-soft tip of Isco’s hard, flushed cock. He runs his tongue over the slit and is rewarded with a few drops of sweet pre-cum that he greedily licks up, before hollowing his cheeks and swallowing down Isco whole. Isco’s throaty moans echo off the walls and James presses his fingers into his bucking hips as he moves his mouth up and down, swirling his tongue on the underside of his cock. He looks up through his thick lashes to see Isco gazing down on him like he is a thing of wonder and their eyes lock as James reaches down to nudge Isco’s legs apart slightly, his fingers stroking the smooth skin of his thigh, moving closer inward with each sweet touch. He pulls his mouth off Isco with an obscene pop, a trail of spit stretching out as he wiped at the corners of his lips. 

“Do you want it Isco? Because I want you so bad baby, but I don’t want to make you do anything you aren’t ready for.” His questing hand stills on Isco’s thick thigh as he waits patiently for an answer.

Isco spreads his thighs further, reaching down to pull James up for a messy kiss, tasting himself on James’ lips. “Yes, I want it, I want it so bad, ever since we first met I wanted you. And when I saw you dancing in that club, I knew I wouldn’t be able to resist much longer. Now take off your pants and fuck me.”

James swears he has never pulled his clothes off faster in his life. They land in a heap on the floor and James crawls his way up to Isco, kissing him deeply as their cocks press together for the first time. The boys gasp at the new sensation, pushing and rubbing their naked bodies together, holding each other so tight there would surely be bruises in the morning. James reaches over to the bedside stand and removes a tiny bottle of lube. He quickly uncaps it and spreads a generous amount over his fingers. He pushes Isco’s knees up towards his chest as he trails his fingers down his cock, over his balls and down to lightly touch and swirl at his tight hole, that is clenched tight, denying him entry. He uses one hand to caress the backs of Isco’s thighs as the second hand circles and probes gently, slowly loosening that tight ring of muscle. He inserts just the tip of his finger, reveling in the way the muscle clamps down, sucking him in deeper. James pushes in further, past the first knuckle, moving in a circular motion to help loosen him up. Once his finger is all the way in, he crooks it in a come-here motion, seeking out that secret spot deep within Isco. He knows he found it when Isco lets out a cry, squeezing James’ wrist to keep him there, right there. James pulls out gently, adding a second finger, thrusting in and out in a smooth rhythm, hitting that spot over and over again everytime he presses in. Isco’s cries become more desperate as James pries his fingers apart, scissoring them inside his tight ass, as Isco thrusts back, fucking himself on James’ fingers.

“Now, right now. Get in me James, I want to feel you inside me.” mewls Isco, struggling to push up on his elbows, mind shot through with lust for his Colombian teammate. James pulls his fingers out, and spreads a thin layer of lube on his hard cock, groaning for his own touch. He grabs Isco around the waist flipping him over onto his knees, elbows grinding into the bedsheets. He lines up his cock with the pretty, pale ass in front of him, rubbing his length along the crack, before pushing in. Isco’s back arches at the sudden intrusion, but he’s loving it, he throws his head back, moaning as James sets a brutal pace. Isco reaches down between his legs to jerk himself off as James’ sinful hips thrust into him over and over.

“James, James, oh my God, yes, yes”, moans Isco, his voice completely wrecked, “Flip me over, I want to see your face when you cum inside me.” He struggles against James’ firm grip on his hips, turning over to look him in the face, pupils shot wide with lust. They line up again, their fucking becoming more unsteady, hips jerking out of rhythm. James reaches down and pushes Isco’s hand off his cock, wrapping his own fingers around it with a death grip, pulling and twisting just right so that Isco loses his mind, sobbing his name as he comes, white hot onto his chest, mind going black as he has the most intense orgasm of his life. His ass tightens as he comes, pulling James down with him and they hold each other tight as they shudder together, James leaving himself irretrievably deep inside Isco. Their breathing slows, as they come down, gently stroking each others skin reverently. 

“Wow, just….wow. That was incredible.” sighs Isco, twisting his face as James gently slips out of him.

They roll onto their sides, facing each other, eyes drowsy, lips smiling. James kisses Isco softly, “Please, will you stay the night?”

“Only if you promise to make me breakfast hotshot”, murmurs Isco, as he starts to drift off.

“Oh, I’ll do more than make you breakfast mi amor”, replies James, closing his eyes and pulling Isco close. They fall asleep like this, arms wrapped around each other tightly, legs tangled, dreaming of scoring goals together and what they plan to do to each other when the morning light rouses them.

**Author's Note:**

> Some items of reference:  
> Isco's red card moment: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pllc8ddlHvc  
> James' Instagram post: http://instagram.com/p/wC2W5-ILDl/


End file.
